How I Met Sanji
by DarkRaven123
Summary: Raven's life changed when she went to a restaurant known as the Baratie and met a strange waiter.-long description of part 1 inside- this is my ship with sanji SaRa! also, i do not own One Piece. (OC) (AU)
1. Chapter 1: the waiter

**Part 1: ACE**

**When Raven goes to a restaurant know as the "Baratie" with her boyfriend, Griffin, her life changes when she meets a strange, curly eyebrow waiter. When she is ditched by her boyfriend, she is driven home by the waiter, Sanji. She meets some of his strange friends and even goes on a date with one of them called zoro, a green haired guy. Luckily a party is thrown and Raven meets the rest of Sanji's friends. But will the party me crashed by her raging boyfriend Griffin? How far will Grffin go to keep his girl, even if it means calling up his mafia friends to kill Sanji?! Join Raven on her adventure with the straw hats in a 21st century universe. As Raven's friendship with Sanji blooms into a love story.**

**SHIPS FOR PART 1:**

**RavenxGriffin**

**RavenxSanji**

**RavenxZoro**

**LuffyxAce brotherly~**

**FrankyxRobin**

* * *

Raven Cloudd was going going on a date with her boyfriend named Griffin. They had been going out for almost a month now and things were finally getting serious. Today, Griffin told Raven they were going to a new seafood restaurant, called the Baraite.

"There it is!" exclaimed Raven. The restaurant was right on the corner of East Blue street with large parking. It was a huge three story building, with a fish face on the left of the building and a fin on the right. It was painted a teal colour having the words "restaurant" and "Baratie" on the front.

"yep, that's one hell of a restaurant." Griffin said turning into the parking area.

"hope we can still get in, its really packed."

"it should be fine."

Raven and Griffin parked and Raven waited til Griffin opened the door for her. Today he was styling with a dress shirt and tie and white jeans. While Raven had her favourite tight bright blue dress. Blue was her favourite colour because it matched with her eye's.

They entered the restaurant, as Raven thought, it was full but hopefully there was still a table for them. They were introduced to a cook instead of a waiter.

"welcome you damn crook's" the cook said. "you people have reservations?"

"yeah for Tomerson and Cloudd" Griffin said

"right one sec. CARNE! WE GOT A TOMERSON AND CLOUD!?" the cook yelled.

"SURE WHY NOT!" a voice yelled from the kitchen upstairs.

"right this way you damn crook's" the cook led them to a table, mumbling a small tone that started with, "motto motto service motto"

the cook showed then to their table and waited til they sat down to say,"Someone should be here to get you your drinks, i think, hope you have a good night, _motto motto service motto..." _the strange cook left.

"I wonder where all the waiters are?" Griffin scouted the area.

Griffin and Raven waited for some time, but no one took their order. Griffin hated waiting and when he finally found a waiter he yelled at him.

"HEY WAITER!"

A slim man who was talking to a table turned and walked toward Griffin and Raven. The waiter had blonde hair covering the left side of his face. He was wearing a black suit with blue and black striped shirt underneath. With a cigarette in his mouth he didn't look _too_ odd to Raven, in fact, he looked kinda cute. Then her eyes moved to the funny swirl eyebrow he had...

The waiter poured the wine he was holding into their glasses. Griffin looked at him.

"It's fine" Raven sipped it.

Saying this the waiter raised his head and gasped.

"_Y-YOUR BEATUY, ONLY ONE WORD CAN DESCRIPE IT.._" people nearby were staring at them...

"_MELLORINE BEAUTY!_" the waiter yelled and grabbed Raven's hand. "I must insist you have a glass of wine with me, most beautiful mademoiselle."

"I hope not waiter." Griffin butted in ,evil-eyeing the waiter. The waiter turned to Griffin.

"huh, you say something you damn bastard?"

"Yeah I said-"

"our food." Raven interrupted, fake smiling. "We've been waiting for our food for a long, could you ask them to bring it to us?" She said quickly.

" _why sure my love_" before the waiter left he turned to Griffin. "by the way I'm the Assistant Head Chef Sanji, all the waiters left as of yesterday."

* * *

**by the way, this fanfic is based and inspired by "A Date With Sanji" by three-days-late and the town is also named "Grand line" as I later found out is the same as One Piece: kids by Charlett. both great writer. I know that my fanfic will never be as great as theirs, but I can sure try.**


	2. Chapter 2: Free Dessert

"Damn, what is with that waiter." Griffin growled "Some one wants a fight, well he's got a big surprise coming for him"

"hey, no fighting today. To many times we've been kicked out of places because of you" Raven demanded.

"really, name three"

"the movies, that time we got banned from the park, and even your brother got sick of you."

"yeah, that's because Caleb's an ass."

"Honey, sometimes your an ass."

"well, that's why you love me."Griffin smiled, Raven giggled.

A few minutes later Sanji came and dropped of their main dishes, even though they hadn't even ordered yet.

"_here you are, some lovely soup made by yours truly, mademoiselle." _Sanji carefully put the plate on the table, while he plopped Griffins soup carelessly_._

_"_We didn't even order yet." Griffin growled.

"Just eat it, you bastard." Sanji said.

"How about you make me" Griffin stood up.

"oh yeah well-"

Raven made a small yelping noise.

"Raven?"

"My dear?"

"T-this is delicious. I've never had anything like this. Did you really make this?" Raven smiled

"_Of course, uh, Raven was i_t?"

Raven nodded.

_"Well Raven my dear if you enjoy my food so much you may try some of my delicious dessert for free_!"

"REALLY, and Griffin too!"

"_hmmm, Raven's so lovely when she's excited_, OF COURSE!"

Before leaving he turned to Griffin.

"Yours is not free."


	3. Chapter 3: Spider in a soup

"Damn, what is with that waiter." Griffin growled staring at his soup.

"Come on sweetie, calm down. By the way, he said he was the assistant head chef, Sanji his name was."

"Hmf, still. Somethings off about that guy, I mean have you seen those eyebrows of his. Someone with eyebrows like that has got to be into some sticky business."

"hm, his eyebrows do look kinda funny."

"see"

"Let's just eat. You haven't even tried this soup."

"no way, who knows what he put in it."

Raven sighed but continued eating her soup. Griffin starred at his soup then smiled, the smile of an evil idea.

* * *

Sanji soon came back after Raven finished her soup.

"_There you are my lovely Raven hope I didn't make you wait."_

_"_nope, I just finished."

"well good." Sanji placed the dessert in from of her. It seemed to be a complicated piece of strawberry shortcake.

"_I hope this is to your liking." _Sanji starred into her eyes. _"you know I haven't seen beauty like you in some time," _

"uh-really?" Raven tried to ignore Griffin's eyes, and her blushing.

"hey waiter." Griffin said with a blank face.

"huh?"

"my soup."

"What about it... you know, you remind me of this pink haired guy that came in a few weeks ago and-"

"There's a bug in it."

Raven and Sanji leaned in. Indeed there was. A small spider was floating in the soup. Raven hadn't noticed it before. Was this why he hadn't eaten his soup?

"bug?" Sanji said.

"yeah, that's right."

"Well, you and that bug seem to have a lot in common, why don't you just eat it."

Everyone around them laughed, Whatever plan Griffin had, pack fired ,and he snapped.

"YOU HAVE ALOT IN COMMON WITH A PIECE OF CRAP!" Griffin yelled, with this, Griffin wiped everything off the table with a big "CRASH"

Sanji made no emotion, but bent down at the soup Griffin spilt.

"you could have eaten it if you took the spider out. It took three full days to cook it, skimming the scum."

The next thing Raven knew Griffin had one of his large crescent shaped blades at Sanji's neck.

"oh ho, aren't you tuff."

Raven looked around. Everyone was looking at them.

"I'm the one with the power. Your just some damn ass cook!"

"Griffin," Raven tugged on his shirt. "just let it go."

"NO!" He pushed Raven and she fell back.

"Can power, satisfy your hunger?" Sanji asked.

"huh?"

"I'm asking, can power, satisfy your hunger."

The next second Sanji was doing a hand stand and swinging his legs in the air. Griffin tried to doge the attack and almost did, but Sanji knocked the blade out with one kick and was about to give the finally blow, when Griffin pulled out his second crescent blade and dodged the attack. Then swung his sword cutting a little of Sanji's pant leg.

The two crescent swords were from his father. Raven knew all to well how strong Griffin was with these blades.

The fight continued, they seemed to be at equal strengths. Sanji was flexible as Griffin was swiftly. But finally Sanji caught a break and kicked the second blade out of Griffin's hand. The fight was over 10 seconds later.


	4. Chapter 4: the straw hat boy

"Don't...waste food."

Sanji had gotten Griffin by the neck. Blood dripping from his hand onto the floor. Suddenly the cook who had greeted Raven and Griffin at the door had appeared from the washroom.

"ahh our customer! You again, what are you doing to our customer this time Sanji!"

"What is it you damn cook." Sanji turned to the cook.

"A damn cook has no right to call me a damn cook" he grumbled. "Restaurants can't exist without our customers."

"so, he treated the food carelessly, on top of that he insulted cooks." with that he dropped Griffin. Raven wasn't sure to help him up or not.

"What's with this place" she could hear Griffin grumble, "what stupid cook treats its superiours like this!"

"Griffin..." Raven whispered.

"I'll shut it down, you hear me. I'll shut down this restaurant. I know some people, all I have to do is ask them and-"

"Then I'd better finish you off here."

Griffin tried to stand up. "oh yeah."

Sanji stomped over, but other chef's grabbed him

"Stop it!"

"Sanji, calm down"

"A DUMB ASS BASTARD LIKE YOU, WHO THINKS HE'S SOOO COOL-"

"What are you doing!"

"stop, stop!"

"-JUST PISSES ME OFF"

The look on his face, even Raven was backing away from Sanji

"SO YOU THINK YOU HAVE ALL THE POWER?! HUH?!"

"that's r-right." Griffin tried to say bravely

Suddenly Raven noticed two people arguing near by. A funny looking old man with a long chef hat and a black haired boy with a straw hat.

"hey owner!"

"owner help, its Sanji!"

"huh Sanji, you going on a rampage again in my restaurant?" the funny old man turned away from the straw hat boy.

The owner of the restaurant stood up and Raven saw he had only one leg and a funny looking beard in braids

"shut up you damn geezer." Sanji calmed down, then noticed the straw hat boy.

"hey Luffy, what are you doing here?"

The boy named Luffy smiled at Sanji, "hey Sanji, what are _you_ doing here."

"I work here."

"huh? You work at the grocery store?"

"no, this is the Baratie, Luffy."

"huh?" Luffy looked around. "oh"

"why did you think it was the grocery store?"

"Well, me and Zoro were going to pick up grocery's because I was hungry."

"and who was going to cook they stuff you bought?"

"That's it, we were going to buy it so you could make it when you were done work. But I lost Zoro on our way, now I'm here."

Raven, along with most people who heard this, were very confused.

"hey, Damn geezer, can I bring Luffy to my place?" Sanji asked.

"Fine, you'd just screw up the rest of the evening anyway, you damn brat."

"Damn geezer" Sanji grumbled, then he noticed Raven.

"_My dear Raven, it seems your ride has left."_

Raven looked around, indeed, Griffin was no where to be seen.

Sanji held out his hand._ "if its alright with you, I'd would love to give you a ride. _If you don't mind riding with this guy" Sanji pointed to Luffy.

"umm, sure" She caught Sanji's hand.

"Right, come on Luffy."

Together they left the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost on the roof

Sanji and Raven sat in the front, while Luffy took up the backseat.

"So where is Zoro?" Sanji asked

"I'm not sure, last time I saw him he was near the gas station."

"god knows where he is now." Sanji groaned.

"I'm guessing this Zoro has little sense of direction?" Raven smiled

"yeah, he has none at all."

"What does he look like?"

"he has disgusting moss hair and a belly band."

"is that him over there" Raven pointed

In the distance on top of the Redline High School a small colour of of green could be seen.

"you have got to be kidding me." Sanji rolled his eyes.

* * *

"oi, marimo!" Sanji yelled

"huh?" A deep voice said on top of the school.

A face appeared from the roof, the man had a wide forehead with a small mouth, he had the weirdest green hair, (which did kinda look like moss on his head.) he was wearing a blue tank top with black pants. "There you guess are." he hopped down. "Luffy where were you, I was looking all over."

"apparently you weren't looking very well."

"what's with the chick?" Zoro looked at Raven.

"oh this is_ Raven~I saved her from this evil dragon being the prince I am and-"_

"My date left, so he's giving me a ride." Raven thought it wise to say so.

"oh, so your single?"

Raven felt kinda awkward, now Sanji, Zoro and even Luffy was looking her up and down..

"Who's she?" Luffy seemed to just notice Raven was here.

"_well she's-"_

"um, can I just go home?" Raven asked.

"oh um sure."

* * *

"question."

"yeah?"

"where do you live exactly?"

They were five minuties into driving and the driver had no idea, where he was going. Not a good idea.

"oh right, sorry, I live at Logue Town Towers."

Sanji and Zoro made big eyes.

"REALLY?"

"yeah why?"

"That's where we live, man, small world." Zoro sat back. "you sure we haven't met?"

"I doubt that I would remember a _beauty like Raven~"_ Sanji's nostrils flared.

"what number do you live at?"

"I'm at 702."

Sanji and Zoro made big eyes again.

"REALLY?"

"yeah why?"

"we live at 730"

"you two live together?"

"uh yeah, roommates- not partners. I'm not gay." Sanji confirmed. Zoro rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Finally home, I really need a beer." Zoro jumped out of the car first, followed by Luffy.

Raven got out accompanied by Sanji, together everyone went inside and up the elevator.

The strange elevator music that Raven was used to, still played. She didn't really know the lyrics, only, "We are, We are, on the cruise, We are!"

"Thank you so much for bringing me back home Sanji." Raven said at her door.

"_hmmm of course Raven, now that we know we live so close you should stop by sometime."_

_"_yeah, I'll see you later." with that Raven closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Zoro

"_Damn Raven's so cute when she's saying goodbye" _Sanji said as he, Zoro and Luffy entered Sanji and Zoro's apartment.

"Hm, she's hot alright." Zoro grabed a beer.

"She smelt like meat." Luffy smiled.

"Hey, I don't think so you two. She's mine, tomorrow morning before work I'm asking her out, got that!"

"hm, whatever." Zoro say down and turned on CBC news.

"hmm, Sanji I'm hungry!"

"well, you guys failed to do grocreys so you gotta wait, Ace should come to get you soon anyway, don't you have food at your house?"

"yeah, but I ate it."

"well alright then."

* * *

Sanji woke up the next day.

"That's weird, usually only the alarm can wake me up."

The phone rang. Sanji reached across the bed and picked up the phone.

"hey. Mr. Prince speaking..." He groaned.

"huh? Stop talking crazy you damn cook, where the hell are you?"

"huh? Patty, why the hell are you calling me?"

"it's two in the afternoon, work started two hours ago."

"..."

"Sanji?"

Sanji ran out of his room in his boxers and his hair all messy. "ZORO!" he yelled.

"here, and ears hurting." He said on the couch.

"DID YOU TURN OFF MY ALARM!"

" huh, oh yep, that was me."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I don't have to tell you."

"DAMNIT!" Sanji ran back into his room, got dressed and quick as he could, then ran out the door. Zoro smiled.

* * *

Sanji came home from work that night, exhausted. He walked into his apartment, then fell on the couch, his shoes still on.

"uhhh... how was your day.?"

"..."

"I'd like to thank you for making me late. Made me a real laugh of the day."

"..."

"your not even gonna talk to me?"

"..."

Sanji looked up, Zoro wasn't at the couch.

"hm?"

Sanji checked Zoro's room, the kitchen, the bathroom. Zoro was no where to be found in the apartment.

"maybe if I call him.."

Sanji reached for the phone near him. Then noticed there was one message on the answering machine. Sanji pressed the button.

"BEEP~ hey dartboard eyebrows its me. If your wondering where I am, too bad, I'm not telling you. But I'll be back around six.-"

Sanji sighed, but then a very familiar voice said...

"Zoro, who you calling~BEEP~"

Sanji gasped so big, he lost his breath.


	7. Chapter 7: the hearts choice

"RAVEN! RAVEN!" Sanji banged on her door. "YOU THERE!? RAVEN!"

"damn it." Sanji grabbed his phone and speed dialed.

"Usopp speaking."

"hey Usopp, I'm coming to pick you up."

"uh, why?"

"we have to find Zoro, he may be going on a date with my future wife!"

"oh god. Fine, I'll be ready when you get here."

* * *

"so who's this future wife?"

"I met her last night."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"my guess is that he made me sleep in, so that he could ask her out before me and make me forget to ask her because I was in a rush and left quickly."

"so now we gotta find him and stop him. When did he say he was going to be back?"

"six"

"its eight."

"yeah thats what worries me." Sanji said.

"Well where does Zoro usually take his dates?"

"Well, one time in grade 10, I found him at the Baratie with a girl in the kitchen."

"great, lets start there!"

Sanji turned the street, drove down East Blue and parked at the Baratie. The two entered the resturant and looked for at least 20 minutes, but found no one. They were soon kicked out later by Patty.

"where to next?"

"the park?"

they weren't at the park.

"the beach is really romantic at night."

they weren't at the beach either.

"dude, it's 9:30, there's pretty much one option left."

"there at her place or my place." Sanji swallowed.

They drove in silence._ "great." _Sanji thought. _"the woman I finally thought was the one, gone."_

"h-hold on look!"

Usopp pointed out the window, Sanji looked.

A split second past, Sanji and Usopp past the post office, which was surprisingly still open. With it's large windows you could see easily inside. Zoro and Raven stood inside by the counter.

"Sanji! What are you doing! Turn around!"

"huh? Oh sorry, Raven just looked dazzling in the outfit she's wearing."

Sanji turned and parked outside,then him and Usopp ran inside.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sanji yelled and pointed dramatically at the two.

"Sanji?" Raven gasped.

"heh, wondered when you'd find us." Zoro smirked.

"what do you think your doing!" Sanji stomped toward Zoro then grabbed his shirt. "I tell you, do not go out with her, what do you do? Go out with her. Are those ears painted on!?"

"no, I heard you, I just ignored you." Zoro pushed Sanji away.

"Why did you take so long?"

"We went to the movies, but then we ran into some interference which took us a little time. Then we went out to eat because I didn't get to eat my popcorn. Finally Raven had to deliver this letter, so we decided to do that before we went back home."

"..."

"Sanji, um- why didn't you want Zoro to ask me out?" Raven blushed as if she already knew the answer.

"well.." Sanji didn't really feel like asking someone out when they were still on a date with someone. Luckily Usopp cut in.

"HEY! Someone's breaking into your car Zoro!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone turned around. A black haired man wearing a long checkered scarf has smashed the passenger window and opened the door.

"What the-" Sanji started to run, but Zoro ran ahead of him. "NOT HIM, AGAIN!" Zoro pulled out two of his three swords and yelled, "NICE IDEA FOR REVENGE..?"

"uh- who's he?" Usopp asked.

"just someone we ran into at the theater." Raven sighed

They watched as Zoro kicked the crap out of the weird looking guy, who seemed to have a unicycle. Then everyone went into the car and drove home.

"you really looked for us for an hour, and you didn't bother to check in the theater. You guys suck at playing hide and seek."

"at least we didn't get lost."

Raven giggled at this, which made Sanji's legs shake._ ~Raven was so cute when she laughed~_

They dropped off Usopp first, then went to Logue Town Towers. Sanji and Zoro said goodnight to Raven and Raven thanked Zoro for such a wonderful evening.

"still can't believe you did that.." Sanji said as they walked inside their apartment.

"well I did, so get over it."

"you planning on going out with her again?" Sanji sighed.

"nope."

"huh?"

"I don't want to go out with her on a second date."

"b-but why?"

"because I decided she'd make a better friend instead."

"WHAT MOVIE DID YOU WATCH?"

"all I'm saying is that when you get to know her-oh never mind."

Sanji looked at Zoro. Raven was hot, really hot, but why Zoro would give her up, it wasn't like him.

"fine then, I'll ask her tomorrow. For now, I'm going to bed, all the excitement today really did me in." Sanji shuffled into his bedroom.

"see ya."

Zoro waved goodnight to Sanji as he went to the washroom to check on the wound he had gotton that evening. Then went to grab a beer. His date that day going threw his head. Zoro didn't care if he was giving away a trophey. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, from the date he knew, Raven's heart belonged to Sanji, whether she could tell or not. He knew this, based on the thing in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: a date with Zoro part 1

When Zoro woke up around 11, he quickly went into Sanji's room and turned off his alarm. Then went back to sleep for another hour. After waking again, Zoro got up, got dressed, then grabbed a beer. He then walked out of his apartment, down the hallway to number 702 and knocked on the door. Raven opened the door, she wore a long t-shirt that had the words, "keep calm and sleep in."

"what's up?" she groaned.

"did I wake you up?"

"no, this is how I look every time someone answers the door." Raven smiled.

"sorry."

"its ok, so what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to a movie?"

Raven seemed surprised, "really?"

"yeah"

"ok sure."

"k, I'll pick you up around 3:30."

"right." Raven tried to fix up her hair a bit. "I'll see you then." she closed the door.

Zoro walked back to his room, with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

"DAMNIT!" Sanji yelled as he ran out the door.

"_That idiot is so easy to fool." _Zoro thought. Now he was going on date with the hot chick instead, there was no way he'd let that curly eyebrow freak get her first. He'd never let up an opportunity like that. But... there was Tash... no, Raven was much hotter.. was she?

An hour later, Zoro got ready, styling in a blue t-shirt with a big white circle and a red star in it. For pants, he had ripped jeans. Zoro grabbed some money from Sanji's wallet, which he forgot. Then started to walk toward the door. Before turning around to grab Sanji's fulll wallet.

* * *

"Damn." Zoro starred open-mouthed at Raven.

Raven was wearing a blue spring dress covered with black and white, she had her hair straighted down in front of her shoulders.

"all set?"

"huh?-oh -um yeah."

Zoro took her arm and went into the elevator, then outside into his car.

"oh.." Raven looked around the inside of his car. It was full of garbage. Like empty beer bottles, McDonald's wrappers, coffee cups and other things you wouldn't want your date to see.

"hehe...sorry." Zoro chuckled awkwardly. _"crap, I forgot to clean my car up, guess that's what I get for trying to her her first."_ But Raven just laughed.

"you should see my car." she laughed, "it's teen times worse then yours."

"ha, I'd like to see that."

They both laughed.

"don't worry, really its fine." Raven smiled.

"ok"

As they drove toward Warship island theatre, they talked about COD, such as black ops 2. when they got there, they got out of the car and toward the front to see what movie they wanted to see.

"So, what kind of movie do you want to see?"

"oh! Let's see Sinister! My girlfriends say its scary as hell!"

"really? I'd thought you'd want to watch a chick flick or something."

"what! No! I hate movies like that!"

Zoro seemed shocked. From the outside she looked like a cute innocent girly girl. But she was acting completely different then he thought.

"ok, Sinister it is then."

The two walked inside and bought the tickets, then went to order their food.

"ok. So one large popcorn-"

"make that two."

"ok. I'll have some nachos."

"me too."

"damn.. you sure?"

Raven smiled, "yes, trust me."

Zoro smiled back, "ok." they waited for their food to be ready.

"so, what do you do for a living?" Raven asked.

"oh, I own a dojo down near Gally-a-Company, what about you?"

"I'm an artist."

"really."

"yeah, I sell my paintings at auctions and theres posters around town and stuff."

"how much is one of your paintings?"

"if its really good, its about 1,000,000,000 berries."

Zoro chocked on air. "w-what! Are you for sure!"

"yeah. My normal paintings are about 70,000,000 to 90,000,000.

"holy-"

"hey Zoro!"

Zoro turned around. It was Tashigi, what-his-luck.

"uh-hey...Tash.."

Tashigi looked at Raven and straightened her glasses to look at her. "hello, and who might you be?"

"Raven."

"well hello Raven. And what might you too be doing on this fine afternoon?"

Zoro tensed. It wasn't too obvious what they were doing. But being Tash, she might actually not know. Then Zoro realized Raven was looking at him and butted in.

"well, I was just about to watch a chick flick with my girlfriends, when I ran into this lost, mossy hair man.

Zoro swallowed, was it going to work?

"Zoro! What did I tell you, when you think you lost, ask someone." Tashigi pointed at him.

"what? Oh-right. Sorry. So what are you doing here?"

"it was reported the clown bandits were seen around here."

"you mean those group of bandits run by a man with a bright red nose." Raven asked.

"yes. Captain Smoker asked me to scout the area, on my own." Tashigi held her sword.

"well, we'll keep an eye out. Now excuse me as I take this frustrating man to a phone so he can call for someone to pick him up." Raven grabbed Zoro's ear and tugged him away til they were out of seeing distance of Tashigi.

Raven sighed, "when she leaves go get the popcorn and junk, I'll find us a spot-"

"wait."

"what?"

"uh- thanks for doing that, but how did you-"

"just a hunch" Raven winked


	9. Chapter 9: A date with Zoro part 2

When Raven found a spot, and Zoro carried all their food into the farthest possible theatre and somehow managed not to spill anything, they waited for the movie to start.

"I still don't understand how you knew _how _I knew her", Zoro sipped his cola.

"well, I saw the way you looked at her."

"huh?"

"when you looked at her, you had this thing in your eye. Before, of course, you realized you were screwed."

"thing in my eye, what like an eyelash."

"oh- never mind."

They sat in the silence for a few more minutes.

"I have to ask.."

"yeah?"

"how did you and Sanji actually meet? All he told me was that he saved you from this dragon."

Raven looked away, "I was on a date, Sanji fought with my date, then my date disappeared."

"hm, did your date fight with Sanji because Sanji was flirting with you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"well, Sanji does do that a lot."

"really"

"yeah, I've known him since we were kids. He's always been a little _too_ nice to the woman around him."

"oh"

Zoro looked at her, for a split second he noticed a small light, like a flame blow out of Raven's eyes. Then he realized what he said.

"but.."

"hm?"

"What he doesn't say about every woman is to lay off them because, as he said; she's mine."

What he did did the trick, a small flame appeared in Raven's eyes, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Raven smiled.

Zoro turned and smiled back at her.

"you know the reason I asked you out so early?"

"no"

"it's was because, Sanji was going to do it before me."

"what?!"

"yep, so I turned off his alarm"

Raven stared at empty space for a few momments.

"would you rather be going on a date with him right now?"

"what!? Of course not-why would you think-"

Zoro smiled, "just a hunch."

Raven tensed, but then relaxed.

"look what date this turned out to be."

"oh, I almost forgot." Zoro pulled out his phone.

"what is it?"

"just listen, when I say 6, you say, Zoro who are you calling ok?"

"um ok?"

Zoro pressed a button on put it to his ear, "hey dartboard eyebrows, its me. If your wondering where I am, too bad. I'm not telling you. But I'll be back around six."

Zoro moved the phone closer to Raven.

"huh?! oh- Zoro, who are you calling?"

Zoro took the phone back and pushed a few more buttons, "there."

"was that a voice mail?"

"no-hey look! The movies starting!"

however much Raven said she liked scary movies, she was really scared. Raven kept hiding her face in Zoro's shoulder, once in a while whenever a pop up was gonna happen. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"you ok?" Zoro whispered.

"y-yeah, just tell me when the scary parts over."

"right." Zoro watched as a man went outside in his backyard holding a bat.

Suddenly, there was shouting in the distance.

Raven held on to his arm, "oh god, what's going on now?"

"that's not coming from the movie." Zoro looked around the theatre. Everyone around them was looking around as well to see what the ruckus was.

"~hahaha, what a flashily good idea Moji."

A big exp-lotion went off.

"well Captain Buggy I think it only right to use our signature, _buggy bullet."_

A crowd of bandit charged threw the theatre that Zoro and Raven were in.

"hello you flashy idiots, everyone who doesn't want to die, go into the arcade as hostages", a man with colourful clothes and a big red nose screamed then laughed the nose weirdest jack-in-the-box laugh, it scared even Zoro.

"what do we do?" Raven tugged on Zoro's arm.

"let's just stay with the crowd." Zoro grabbed Raven's hand and tugged her along with a large group moving out of the theatre.

People shoved and screamed, a few tried to escape the, but were shot down by one of the bandits, "buggy bullets." the ones who didn't try to escape went into the arcade, so did Zoro and Raven.

It felt like 5 hours. They waited in the arcade, while the buggy bandits were slowly surrounded by the cops outside.

"Damn, when did those cops get so serious. I mean the whole station is out there!" the captain of the buggy bandits, Buggy complained.

That's when Zoro relized something. He looked around, there beside the pac-man arcade game, along with a few other disguised cops was Tashigi. Zoro looked at her, by her face it seemed she was going to attack the bandits when ready, then Zoro remembered how many times he got to see her face when they were dating. Now, he only say her on the special occasions.

Raven looked up at him, "you ok?"

"huh?- oh yeah, why?"

"you got this funny look on your face."

"what?! oh- its nothing."

"hm, seems we'll have to do something flashy to get the cops attention, looks like I'll have to kill a few of my hostages." the crowd in the arcade tensed.

Suddenly Tashigi and her group stood up.

"Captain Buggy of the buggy bandits, you are here by under arrest!" she shouted.

The buggy bandits were soon surrounded. Tashigi shouted, "we've got them surrounded in here!"

A few of the police outside heard her and started to walk in.

"I don't think so." Buggy mumbled. "BUGGY BANDITS ATTACK!"

The arcade was full of screamed of horror, everywhere Zoro looked. Slowly people started to fall on the ground, dead. A few of the hostages took this chance to leave but were killed by the gigantic lion who blocked the door.

"great, now what do we do." Zoro scratched his head, but when he turned around, Raven wasn't there. Panic spread threw him. Where was she?

Out of the blue, there was a bunch of screaming and blood, seven dead people lay on teh ground,. They were the disguised cops.

Buggy stood there, holding knifes between his fingers. The knifes were coved in blood.

"heh,hehe do you think you can stop me?"

Tashigi tensed, then took out her sword, "yes."


	10. Chapter 10: a date with Zoro part 3

"Come on Captain! It's just a girl!"

"you can do it!"

"Tashigi, you gonna be ok?"

"come on!"

The fight between Captain Buggy and Tashigi had begun. Around them, the hostages and marines started to fight the other bandits, but Zoro knew, the Buggy Bandits were winning.

"Captain!" a man with funny bear hair said.

"what!"

"the police are moving in!"

"what! Why?"

"probably because we're busy fighting these guys and they think they could sneak attack us."

"huh..."

"_finally," _Zoro thought _" the police will capture these guys and we can get out of here. But... I wonder where Raven is."_

Suddenly, there was a small scream, and a sword flew in the air, then fell on the arcade floor with a loud "_clank"._

Zoro gasped softly. Buggy had Tashigi around the neck with one arm, and his other arm held a blade to her neck. Tashigi's face showed she was scared out of her mind, but also pissed that she had lost.

"t-Tashigi.." Zoro whispered.

"YAHAHA, NO ONE MOVE, OR THIS GIRL GET'S IT!"

Zoro snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He pulled out two of his swords as he ran toward Buggy and Tashigi, "your gonna get it!"

"CABAJI!"

Then, when Zoro was about to strike, he clashed swords with someone else instead. Someone with a long checked scarf and was on a unicycle.

"Hello Roronoa Zoro, you can call me Cabaji. I've heard so much about your dojo."

"really, well now your gonna be-"

"YAHAHAHHAHA"

Out of nowwhere, Zoro felt a horrible pain somewhere in his body, he looked down. A blade stuck out of his left side.

"w-what the-"

Buggy had snuck up behind him and stabbed him, still holding Tashigi.

"Z-Zoro." She whimpered.

"heh, try fighting me now Zoro," Cabaji sped forward.

The battle between the two raged on. Zoro had troble counterattacking Cabaji and his acrobat moves, but seemed to be able to dodge it. As they fought, hostages continued to watch them with wide eyes.

"hm, seems your pretty strong. Well, can you catch me now Zoro." Cabaji wheeled off out of the arcade. Zoro tried to chase after him, but tripped. He got back up, and continued to chase after him out of the arcade into the large front area of the theatre. Zoro scouted the area, but couldn't see him. But then, he heard the faint sound of a wheel moving, he looked in the direction of the noise which was to the left of him. Zoro spotted Cabaji riding up the wall with his unicycle. Then when he was about to run into the ceiling he jumped off, falling down toward Zoro, his swords pointed downwards. Zoro was about to get out of the direction of the blade, when he felt someone grab his ankle Buggy lay there holding onto Zoro. Zoro felt disappointed in himself for not noticing Buggy before. He guessed it was due to the horrible headache he had from the pain.

"Cabaji, finish him!" Buggy commanded

"Alright Captain!" Cabaji yelled as he fell threw the air, ready to stab Zoro in the head.

Right when he thought it was over, Zoro suddenly felt like the clutch around his ankle disappear, and he dodged Cabaji's fatal attack. But how..? He turned around. Raven had Buggy off the ground. Tashigi lay near them, unharmed.

"heh, what do you think your doing.. you ugly ass red nose." Raven smirked

"Raven?" Zoro gasped.

"damn...you girl.."

"hm, I'd like you to leave my date alone, if thats ok with you." Raven smiled. With strength Zoro never could have imagained, Raven threw Buggy over her shoulder right into the popcorn making machine about 7 feet away.

Zoro huffed and puffed on the ground.

Cabaji stared at his captain struggling to get out of the popcorn machine. Then he glared at Raven. "you girl.. how dare you do this to my Captain... I'LL KILL YOU!" He charged at Raven.

She looked around, struggling to find a place to dodge. While still being able to get a hit at the unicycle man.

Suddenly then, Zoro rasied from the ground. He tightened his grip on his swords. "Your starting to really piss me off..." He looked up at Cabaji, "This is for screwing up our date!" Zoro swung his swords, striking Cabaji, he muttered something about dating, then collapsed to the ground. Followed by Zoro.

"Can you finish the other one?" He asked Raven.

"yeah. I'll take care of the ugly clown."

Buggy finally pulled himself out of the popcorn machine. "damn you." he growled. Then his frown turned into a grin. "Moji, bring the girl."

The guy with the funny hair, hauled over Tashigi, and gave her to Buggy, "_damn it_._" _Raven thought.

"you even touch me, I'll kill this girl in an instant." Buggy growled.

"hm, your _really _annoying, you know that right." Raven put on her coat that she'd been carrying around with her. Her coat was big and old, it was a little too big for her and she didn't usually wear it. Mostly because it was her weapon.

"it seems you like fighting with knifes buggy." Raven smiled. "well, let's see who's knife technique is better." there was a clash and a wave of silver. After five seconds of the short fight, Raven had Tashigi and Buggy was lying on the ground.

"you alright Tashigi?" Raven asked her.

"uh, yes. Thank you."

"listen. Hurry and go free those hostages in the arcade. Ok?"

"r-right." Tashigi got up but then tripped. "oh. Sorry." She got back up and hurried over to the arcade.

"damn..you.." Buggy got up and right away started the second round of the fight. With his knfies between his fingers he swung at Raven. She dodged most of them, then she attacked. Again, there was a flash of silver and a sound of blood spitting out and Buggy was back on the ground.

"h-how.." Buggy spitted more blood out.

Raven smiled. "you bandits should go back to stealing cars and robing candy machines!" Raven took off her shoes then pulled out 8 ordinary knifes. Put them between each of her toes, then did a hand stand and started spinning around like a drill...

"hey, Zoro."

Zoro opened his eyes. He sat up from whatever he was lying on, but then realized he still had his injury, and yelped in pain.

"hm, we gotta take care of that." Raven smiled.

"I'm fine. Really. Where are we?"

"outside the theatre."

"where's Buggy?"

"going to jail. Along with everyone else of his crew. I heard Cabaji escaped though."

"yeah- but how did you defeat..-"

"Zoro!"

Zoro sat up, Tashigi came running toward him and hugged him. "Damn. Zoro what is wrong with you. Getting stabbed in the side but still fighting, your so stupid."

Zoro hoped he had a fever because his face was really hot.

"uh- I'm sorry." Tahigi let him go and stood up. "make sure he gets those wounds checked." she gave one last look at Raven then left, tripped, got up, and walked away.

"sooo, you wanna go to the hospital?" Raven said as she helped Zoro get to the car.

"No, there'd be to many people there from tonight, Let's just go to McDonald's to get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Alright, I'll just clean you up at McDonald's then," Raven sighed happily, "oh, I also have to deliver a letter."

"ok. Whatever, doesn't matter to me."

Raven started the car ,then quickly leaned over to Zoro and kissed him. "Thanks for the date, I had fun." She winked.

* * *

**yeah chapter 10! woohoo! btw, in case any one is wondering how long this fanfiction is gonna be... I just posted chapter 10. but on my ruff draft on paper im up to chapter 43. ;) ...and im not even half way yet.**


	11. Chapter 11: Having a party

Sanji got up that morning around 10 a.m. He made himself some cereal and watched what was left of the Saturday morning funnies on T.V. Changed into his pink shirt and red tie with his normal black pants and shoes. Then was about to head out the door when-

"Don't try asking her out."

Sanji paused for a moment, then turned, "why not?"

"She sleeps in really late."

"Then I'll do some grocery's, I don't go to work til four today. She should be awake some time between then."

"yeah, that should be fine." Zoro said nonchalantly.

"by the way, I chekced my wallet... you owe me fifty dollars." Sanji glared at his roommate.

"hmf." Zoro walked into the kitchen, up to a shelf and pulled out the cereal. "thirty-five of that was for the food, that I never got to eat."

"why not?"

"Just read today's paper while your out."

"Fine."

"And bring me some Wagonwheels!" Zoro called out as Sanji closed the front door on his way out.

* * *

Sanji walked down East Blue Street. It was one of the longer streets in Grand Line town. But since his work was so close he often walked to work. Luckily he lived closer to the one end of the street, so in five minutes flat he turned the corner onto Skypiea Lane, and went into Upper Yard Grocery Store.

Upper Yard Grocery Store had everything Sanji needed, there was always fresh fruits and vegetables, he even ordered some plain spices now and again.

"HOhoho, if it isn't Sanji!"

"hey dumbling. Did those tomoato come in yet?"

"HOhoho! Yes they did."

"Did Ohm's pet dog touch 'em?"

"How would I know what that rabid dog licks and doesn't lick, Hohoho!"

Sanji rolled his eyes and grabed a cart, pushing it threw the the lanes, and picking up some things as he passed. He past by Gedastu who was stacking peas in a can with his eyes rolled back in his head. How he was doing such a great job.. Sanji didn't know. When Sanji turned onto the meat section he saw two of his friends, Ace and Luffy.

"hey look, its Sanji" Luffy grinned.

"Hey! I'm not falling for that again, don't even touch that meat Luffy." Ace glared at him.

"no really, look."

"no."

"hey guys." Sanji walked over.

"oh, hey Sanji-wait huh!?"

Luffy laughed.

"anyways... what's up Ace?" Sanji asked him.

"well, me and Luffy here are trying to pick something up for the party tonight." Ace said.

"party?"

"yeah, I got a text from Zoro this morning saying that we were having a party at your place tonight and that everyone had to bring something."

"so we're bringing meat." Luffy added in.

"What! He never text me.. or even told me as a matter of fact."

Suddenly Sanji's butt pocket sang, "Sexy Bitch" A few people around them looked at Sanji weirdly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, eyebrows. We're having a party, so call the work and say your not gonna be in today. Because you have a lot of stuff to do when you get back."

"Screw that." Sanji ended the call. "Hey Ace, tell everyone the party's canceled. I'm not making everyone more food. Plus I can't just skip work. The old geezer would yell at me."

"um..ok" Ace said blankly.

Sanji's phone started to ring again.

"What is it this time marimo!"

"I invited Raven."

"YES. ACE TELL EVERYONE THE PARTY'S BACK ON, ZORO, I'LL BE THERE AROUND 12." Sanji ended the call.

"Who's Raven?" Ace asked.

Sanji put his phone away, "She's this new girl me and Zoro met a few days ago."

"really? Is she hot?"

"like an exploding star."

"hm, I'd like to meet that girl."

"You can see her at the party, but _don't_ flirt with her! She's mine!"

"ok,ok, well, we'd better get going.. come on Luffy."

Ace and Luffy walked toward a different lane, "Can I ride in the cart?" Luffy asked.

"no."

"whyyy."

"Because you not five, and you'd eat all the meat, _plus_ you were already in there before."

"Really, I don't remember."

* * *

When done getting all the grocery's, Sanji headed to the checkout and ran into Asia.

"Asia, what are you doing here? Aren't you a little to young to be working in a grocery store?"

"Wyper said I had to get out of the house so I asked Gan Fall if I could work here, he said yes."

"So your only doing this to get money?"

"pretty much."

"alright then."

Sanji checked out and exited the food store. He went to stop by Whiskey Peak Liquor to get some drinks for the party, but on his way he ran into someone else..

"NAMI-SWANNN~~~ how are you doing today?"

"oh, Sanji. It's you."

Nami had walked out of the Weatheria Forecast Channel building, she was wearing her blue blouse and white skirt outfit with the light blue tie which Sanji thought was adorable.

"_nami~~_ are you going to the party?"

"yeah, me and Vivi are. Nojiko had to stay at the tangerine farm today to pick them."

"hm~~ what food are you bringing?"

"Tangerines..."

"hmmm~ how did I know." Sanji grinned madly.

"Well, I'll see you around Sanji."

"oh~ Nami's so wonderful when she's saying goodbye."

Sanji left Skypiea lane and onto Redline Street past the Redline High School was Whiskpy Peak Liquor. Sanji remembered him, Zoro and Ace leaving the school to go to the Liquor place with their fake ID's they'd gotten from the Baroque Works black market that came every five months to town.

After Sanji got the beer and wine, he started back home. Walking, he remembered he was going to ask Raven out today. Instead of doing it when he got back, he thought it would make more sense to do it during the party. When he got back to his apartment he said a friendly greeting to his roommate.

"I'm back..."

"hey." Zoro said as he sat on the couch with the remote pointed at the T.V

"Whatcha doing?"

"ordering movies, I got the idea that tonight we watch a bunch of movies at the end of the party. So its a sleepover kidna. I'm also getting one from each genre so everyone will be happy."

"wow, never seen you put so much work into something. Why are we doing this party again?"

"I don't know. Just wanna."

"I think that hair of yours is getting to your brain."

Sanji started making all the food he'd brought. For the party he was making a mix of his favorite food and Zoro's.

"Spicy seafood pasta and white rice."

"That's mostly your favourite food.. there's no sea king meat."

"Well Ace and Luffy are bringing meat so you can have some of that."

"I don't want to." Zoro whinned.

"aww, is baby gonna cry?"

Zoro punched Sanji upside the head. "shut up."

* * *

The first one's to get to Sanji and Zoro's apartment were Franky and Robin..

"hey hey, SUPER decorations."

"we don't have any?"

"yeah, It was a gag."

"Robin~~ how are you my sweet?"

"I'm good Mr. Cook."

"hey Sanji, keep your perv hands off my girlfriend."

"why you-"

"so what food did you guys bring."

"I bought some McDonald's on the way here. And three packs and cola." Franky smiled.

"I made some sandwichs." Robin grinned.

"Great, put them on the coutner over there, we're having a buffet." Sanji gestured over to the counter.

Franky was wearing a pink open jacket with his usual black speedo, while Robin had her high black boots with a short dress/jacket and poka-dotted under shirt.

The couple put their food on the counter then sat down on the couch.

"So, I heard from the text you sent Robin we're watching movies, which one's up first? Franky put his arm around Robin.

"I'm starting with action, I got the new Total Recall ready." Zoro said excitedly

"nice."

Time past, and soon another knock on the door could be heard.

Usopp came running inside then shut the door with a panic look on his face.

"what's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Some guy- some guy is in the hallway with a gun!"

"W-what!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Late Guest

"H-he's there, everyone.. everyone get away from the door." Usopp huffed and puffed. Zoro, Franky, Robin and Sanji all had big eyes.

"he's a... he's...a...LIE!" Usopp cheered.

Sanji kicked him across the head, "Damn your annoying."

"HAHA, I got you guys good." He danced around laughing.

"yeah-whatever. Hey, you watch the guests I'm gonna go change." Zoro said to Sanji.

"Anyway Usopp, what did you bring?" Sanji asked him.

"Well I was going to bring my all time favourite food- but of course my cousins had to replace it with a mushroom..."

"Don't you hate mushrooms." Sanji smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"yeah."

"oh well, put it over there with the rest."

The door bell rang again.

"hello..? _NAMI-VIVi ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU~~!" _twirled around on the spot.

"Hey Sanji"

"hello."

Nami and Vivi entered the apartment, Nami was wearing a yellow skirt with a pink top. While Vivi had white short shorts and a red sweater.

"We got the tangerines ," Nami smiled, "and anyone who eats it has to pay 5,000 berries." No one touched it

"oh and Zoro," Nami turned to face him, "You got that movie I wanted right?"

"yeah, yeah. I got your stupid chick-flick."

"Its not a chick-flick... its breaking dawn part 2."

"rightt..." Zoro rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the door bell rang again.

Sanji opened it excitedly, "RA- oh hey Chopper..."

"Hey, what's with the attitude, who did you think I was?"

"sorry Chopper, I was just waiting for Raven to get here... anyway, whatcha bring?"

"Well I brought some Candy, but I ate some of it on the way here."

"hm right." Sanji looked down the hallway as Chopper walked in. He didn't see any sign of Raven, Sanji sighed. Then closed the door, as he did so, it suddenly slammed open.

"YOHOHO LOOK WHO'S HERE!"

"uh-Brook. You made it. Zoro said you had a gig at the mall?"

"nope, my friends are more important then fame."

"wow, thanks."

"But I'm leaving in a hour to go to a different gig."

"how did I know.." Sanji let Brook inside.

"I also forgot to bring something, I'm sorry." Brook said, putting his hat on a hanger.

"It's alright, But its Zoro's party-mostly- and he's the one gonna be mad." Sanji pointed behind brook.

"who didn't bring anything?" Zoro walked in, now wearing a black sweater and grey sweat pants.

"Brook forgot." Sanji pointed his thumb at Brook.

""Brook." Zoro stomped over, glaring at him.

"yohoho, I'm sorry, please forgive me, your glare is giving me shivers... if I had any skin. YOHOHOHO SKULL JOKE!"

"hm, whatever."

The door bell rang again. Sanji hoped it was Raven, he walked up to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey Sanji, look we brought meat." Luffy smiled widely.

"Yeah, we had to buy a new one because _someone_ ate the old one in the car." Ace rolled his eyes.

"hey Ace, Luffy. Put the meat over there..." Sanji moaned sadly.

* * *

"Damn, where's Raven. I wanna start the movies." Zoro whined.

"hm. It has been an hour since the party started. I'll go see when she's coming." Sanji left his apartment and walked down the hall. Thinking up idea's on why Raven was so late. But the correct answer, he never would have thought of.

"YOU BITCH!"

Sanji froze, he was about to open the door when he heard this deep voice scream. He leaned closer to the door...

"I'm sorry- I Didn't know where you were-"

"It says in the paper, _a couple, Roronora Zoro and Cloudd Raven were the hero's that night that saved Warship Island Theatre. _Do you know who much my friends made fun of me today! DO YOU!"

"Well you never bothered to call!"

"That's because my damn brother cut my phone lines!"

"well maybe if you weren't such a cranky old ass he'd-"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?! SHUT UP!" There was a loud banging sound. "DON'T EVER LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN. I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN DATE YOU. GOT IT!"

"r-r-right."

"hmf, have fun at your gay ass party." Sanji heard loud footsteps, then the door opened. The man from the Baratie, a few days back, stood in front of Sanji.

"What... what are you doing here, you waiter." He glared at him.

"I live here." Sanji glared back.

"hahah...really?"

"yeah, number 730." Sanji pointed down the hall.

"well..what you doing here?" The man stepped closer.

"To see Raven." Sanji got up in his face.

The man growled and grabbed Sanji, lifting him up, "Don't talk to her again, or I'll get someone who will make you shut up!"

Sanji looked into Raven's apartment. She sat on the ground, wearing shorts and a navy blue, long sleeve shirt as if she'd been pushed. Seeing this, Sanji snapped, he grabbed the man instead. "Don't lay a finger on her, or _I'll_ make you stop!" He dropped Sanji with a ~thump~ He got up. "hmf" Then ran down the hallway, into the elevator.

As soon as he left, Sanji ran over to Raven, "you ok?" he said worried.

Raven rubbed her arm, "I'm fine." her eyes looked away from him.

"let me see." Sanji tried to grab her arm, but Raven pulled away, "I told you, I'm fine. I don't need your help!"

"Too bad." He grabbed her arm and looked at it. On her upper arm it very swollen. Sanji didn't know what that guy did, but he was ready to chase down that guy even if it meant running down the stairs to catch up with him. "Damnit" he sat down.

Raven continued looking away, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I guess we were kinda yelling."

"no. I'm sorry for eavesdropping, and going into your apartment without permission. But look." He grabbed her hand carefully, "One of my friends at the party is a doctor. Do you want me to go get him? It'll be fixed in a snap."

She thought about this.. "fine."

* * *

"There, the swelling should be down by tomorrow. The neddle you took is probably already making your arm numb... you still won't tell me how you go this nasty thing?" Chopper looked up at her.

"no."

Chopper knew she was wasn't telling the truth, but he decided to drop it. "I see you guys at the party." He grabbed his bag and left.

Sanji sat back down beside her on the couch, "Your still coming to the party right? Everyone wants to meet you."

"I don't know, I can't feel my arm, and I'm not even dressed yet."

"hm.. that's a problem." The two sat in silence for a little while, both thinking, but of different things. Til Sanji broke the silence.

"I'll help you."

"w-what?!"

"I'll help you get dressed." He turned to Raven, his face full of truth, not a hint of sarcasm.

"a-and how are you going to do that!" Raven yelled, her face red. Totally shocked by what Sanji was saying.

"Well I can have my eyes closed if you want." He shrugged. _There_ was the sarcasm.

"I-I don't know." Raven bit her lower lip.

Sanji looked at her, "You don't trust me?"

"Raven gasped, "hey! No! Don't give me those puppy dog eyes. Fine ok. Come on.!" She got up and stomped into her room. Sanji just sat there on the couch, _"It really worked._" He thought.

"You coming!" Raven yelled.

Sanji got up and followed Raven, having the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

**as you could see i posted a description for this "part 1" in case anyone is wondering why im did this 11 chap. into the series. its because i had a part two preveiw. so i just added a quick one on the first chapter. also each "part" is about 24 chapters long. hope you liked this new chapter ;) we're finally leading into some RavenxSanji**


End file.
